My Pain For Your Happiness
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: ONESHOT All of the pain he had to endure was for her and only her. His precious light, his little angel that chased away his darkness that was around him since he was born his precious little sister...


Hey Everyone! This is just a little one-shot I thought up! Hope you like! Has some Sibling fluff in it! Haven't read one of those in awhile...N E ways hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own! For the love of Inari! Do you really think I would be writing a FANfic about it if I owned it!

_

* * *

_

_Crimson red eyes snapped opened squinting slightly at the low light that stung the eyes before staring up at the strange thing above. It had short tentacles moving around it and didn't appear to be a living thing except for the flesh that covered it. The red-eyed person tried to move their arms and legs but found that they were tied down. _

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?" A gravely voice asked causing the one tied down to the table to look at the speaker. The speaker was male but his features were shadowed, there was a mask covering his mouth and nose like a doctor and he held his hands up just like a doctor in surgery, "The fusion between you and the Jagan eye will be more painful then you imagine. I had to lock you down to the table to keep you from ripping out your own eyes. I have earplugs for myself."_

_The one on the table sneered, "I won't say a word, just do it." Snapped a deep voice belonging to a male. The doctor let out a low chuckle of amusement, "Everyone screams. The only question is; what will you say?" He mused as the thing above him lowered and a metal claw popped out from the middle and started spinning slowly at first then faster as it approached its target. _

_Wide red eyes stared at the claw as one thought crossed his mind. The single reason why he was doing this, the whole purpose why he was going to experience something worse then hell was for one person and one person only. A flash of a little girl with sea foam green hair tied in a low ponytail with some red ribbon, her big red eyes lit up her face as she stared at the bird on her shoulder, a delicate smile on her pink lips as the wind playing with her blue kimono and hair._

_As the spinning claw touched the middle of his forehead and the overwhelming pain begun a single word tore from his lips._

"_Yukina!"_

_---------End Dream-------------_

"Yukina!"

A deep voice filled with panic and fear as it echoed through the empty park. A black clothed figure up him in a tree panted as his crimson red eyes shifted around taking in his surroundings.

The black clothed figure sighed getting his breathing back to a steady pace before jumping down from the tree he was resting in. If anyone was around to see him jump out of a tree they would think that he was a child for his small height, wide eyes, and small nose, but if you looked into those crimson red orbs you would see that they were cold and hard showing that he experienced much pain and suffering and was older then he appeared. His hair was black with a blue sheen up like a flame with a white starburst. He wore a black cloak with black pants and boots the only other color was a white scarf and bandana on his forehead.

He closed his eyes and tried not to shudder as he recalled his dream. No not a dream a memory. In his whole life he was never graced with dreams only the nightmares of his own memories.

With one last scan around the park he disappeared in a black blur too fast for the human eye too see.

---------------------------

The sound of a broom sweeping back and forth echoed softly through the forest that surrounded the temple. Birds chirped causing the one sweeping to stop and let out a laugh as they immediantly landed on her one nuzzling the soft cheek the others perched on delicate fingers as a soft breeze teased stands of sea foam green hair and light blue kimono.

"Hello again." She greeted them her voice soft and filled with happiness. She was so into the birds that she didn't notice a dark figure settle in one of the many trees surrounding the old temple watching her.

Yukina easily moved the ones resting on her fingers to her shoulders before continuing her task humming an old song she heard when she was very young. The one up in the tree listened to her song and let his head fall back to rest on the trunk. That song brought up memories he'd rather forget, but couldn't. That was the problem with a perfect memory he could remember every detail of what had happened his whole life, every cut, every abuse, every single drop of blood that has been spilt, his own and others. He remembers it all especially the day he was born.

_-----------------Flashback------------------_

"Please give him back to me!" Shouted a young woman with blue hair and teal eyes wearing a light blue kimono. She struggled against the hold of two other women who also had blue hair and wearing blue kimonos.

A older women with paled blue hair and kimono stood a little distance away from the struggling youth, "No Hina what you have done is forbidden! That abomination-that Forbidden Child-must be destroyed. The other will stay with us since she is a Koorime." She spoke her voice as hard as ice and just as cold. Hina didn't flinch from the cold voice, "I know what I have done is unforgivable, but I have no regrets! I loved the fire demon that mated with me and I love my son! Please if you won't let him stay here let me go with him! Let him experience a mother's love and touch, let him know that he means the world to me both he and his sister!"

"That's enough Hina!" Snapped the Elder, "You are a Koorime, he was a fire demon. That means your son has his power. If we let him live now he'll destroy us as he grows." She looked over her shoulder to another young women standing behind her. She had dark blue hair up in a high ponytail with gray eyes wearing a blue kimono like all the other's in her clan, but in her arms was a small bundle wrapped tightly in wards only a small area was uncovered where a pair of crimson eyes stared at her. "Rui." The Elder addressed her making gray eyes lift from the bundle to the Elder, "It is time. Throw him over."

"No! Please Rui my friend! Spare my son! Spare him from such a horrid fate!" Hina cried trying harder to escape her eyes filling up with tears. Rui cast her friend a sad look before turning around and walking to the cliff's edge. Rui looked down into the bundle seeing two intelligent crimson eyes stare back but shifted from Rui to the Elder narrowing his gaze at her causing the one holding him to shiver. Its like he knew she was the one that was condemning him. '_It's not possible he's barely a hour old_.' She thought, but a voice at the back of her mind told her otherwise. She pulled out of the folds of her kimono sleeve a small white round gem on a small string, "If you survive and come back here for revenge. You may kill me first." She said watching those eyes blink at her before a small hand appeared at the opening grabbing the thin cord.

"Rui." The Elders sharp voice made her flinch, "Stop hesitating throw him over." She ordered. The dark haired Koorime stared at the newborn a little longer before extending her arms and holding him in a loose hold. Hina who long since stopped struggling watched the scene with wide horror-struck eyes, "No…" She muttered her eyes welling up with tears, "…No…" She said a little louder. The wind played with Rui's hair before she took a deep breath and let go watching him fall through the clouds.

"NO!" Came Hina's anguished scream as tears ran down her face turning into small gems before they hit the snow-covered ground and fell limp against the arms holding her. Rui stood before the cliff back still facing the Elder as her own tears fell, '_Forgive me…both of you_.'

---------------------------

Grumbling could be heard near a river in Demon World. A demon with short brown hair with a red bandana over his head wearing a dirty shirt and pants with a worn out vest was the source of the grumbling, "Damn, why can't someon—" His grumbling was cut off by a large splash upstream. The dirty demon blinked in surprise while others joined him some dressed similarly to him others not, but all attracted to the splash that was heard. "Oi! Look a' this!" Cried one demon pulling out a wet bundle from the river. A big demon with three horns on top of his head just below his short black hair, carrying a spike club wearing nothing but a old pair of pants. His face was not pretty especially with his black facial hair. "Oi boss look at this!" Called the demon that was holding the bundle by one of the cloths that came loose.

"What'd find this time Tim?" He asked walking over and squatting down to get a better look. He blinked in surprise when he found two red eyes staring back at him, but his attention was quickly drew to the jewel that the baby was holding, "Whatcha got there little one? It looks like a **Hiruseki** stone." He mused before grabbing the small white gem and pulling at it, but it didn't move a inch so he pulled harder, which caused the baby to bite his finger hard enough to draw blood. The tri-horned demon winced and pulled his finger away before letting out a laugh, "This one's got spunk! I think I'll keep 'im!" He said grabbing the cloth away from Tim, "But, boss' is that wise we found him in the river." One demon said and their boss just smiled, "Maybe but were thieves what do we care. Besides he'll be a great thief all he needs is for someone to teach him." He replied and strolled into the forest his band following him. Unaware of who they saved.

"Wha' should we call 'im boss?" Asked the demon who found the bundle floating downstream. Their boss looked at the bundle and into those crimson eyes look back at him, "…Hiei. His name from now on is Hiei." He said and wasn't sure or not that his eyes were playing tricks on him cause he thought he just saw…

…Hiei was smirking at him.

---------------End Flashback-----------------

Hiei opened his eyes as Yukina's humming stopped and was now feeding the birds. He watched her as she laughed gently and stroke the birds. Hiei closed his eyes. How he wished he could change for her. Yukina deserved the best she deserved a brother that wasn't a ruthless killer, murder, and thief. He wished he could change into the perfect brother she was looking for but he couldn't. How he grew up effected how he acts, and now he would make Yukina's smile disappear if she found out that he was her brother she'd turn away like he knew she would.

"Hiei-san?" He heard her call up to him causing him to look down at her. She was looking up at him with her red innocent eyes, an innocence that Hiei hoped would never be tainted, "What are you doing up there? Why don't you come down?" She asked smiling at him. Hiei's normally hard eyes softened at her smile as he jumped down and landed in front of her. She was small like him but she was only a inch shorter then him, "Would you like to come in for some tea?" She asked indicating to a tray on the steps where a teapot and cups with some biscuits sat waiting for them.

Hiei didn't want to be rude so he nodded his, which made her beam at him making his hard features soften this time. He followed her up the wooden steps where they sat on the porch. Yukina poured the tea into the cups and handed one to Hiei who accepted it and nodded his head in thanks. He held his cup while bringing up one knee and letting his arm drape around it. From the corner of his eye he could see Yukina chewing her bottom lip nervously before she took a sip from her tea. Hiei stared at his cup silently before taking a sip himself. He really didn't like tea that much, but if it made Yukina happy he'd happily swallow it down to make her smile. "Um…Hiei-san…" Came her hesitant voice.

The older of the two turned his head towards and saw that her hands were nervously playing with kimono, "…What?" He asked gently and was surprise by how much he changed when he was alone with her. "Have…have you found my brother yet?" She asked hopefully and Hiei looked away not wanting to she that hopeful expression fall like so many times before, "No…I haven't yet." He said quietly but she still heard him. Her hopeful expression fell somewhat but she smiled to hide her sadness, "Thank you Hiei-san." She said causing the hi-youkai to look at her surprised.

"Why are you thanking me? I haven't found your brother." He asked watching that smile widen, "I know you haven't but I want to thank you for going out of your way to find him, you didn't have too, but you did anyway." She explained giggling at his shocked expression. Hiei stared at her for a while longer before his shock melted into a soft look as he felt the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

The Koorime grabbed one of the biscuits and broke it into crumbs and letting the birds fly over to her and peck at the crumbs. She looked over at Hiei who was staring at his cup again. Yukina blinked confused but smiled gently. She knew he had great wounds that time would never be able to heal by itself, but she was a healer and she was going to heal him as best as she could.

After the crumbs were gone she gently grabbed Hiei by the wrist, which made him look at her. She just smiled as she stood up tugging gently at his arm, which made him stand up Yukina lead him to the court yard they were just in before the tea and told him to stand still. Hiei blinked confused when she cradled one of his hands with hers and broke one of the biscuits she brought with her and placed the crumbs into his bandaged hand. The dark clothed demon clued in right away and held his arm out and stood still as birds came over to him.

Some landed on his fingers tilting their head to one side before pecking at the food before them, some were brave enough to land on his shoulder and wait. "You're good at this." The small Koorime commented, "You stand very still." Her hand outstretched and the birds on his shoulder went to her and she smiled as they chirped at her. She looked over to him and her smile widened when she saw him eyes closed. Her smile slowly disappeared as she looked around nervous again, "…Hiei-san." She said quietly and he opened his eyes looking at her silently telling her to continue, "I know you haven't found my brother yet, but I was wondering could…could you be my brother." She asked clasping her hand together.

Hiei's eyes went wide as he stared at her surprised, "You…you'd really want someone like me to be your brother." He said and Yukina nodded her head a brilliant smile on her face, "Will you? Please Hiei-san you're the brother I've never had, and when I do find my brother I hope he'll be like you." After a moment of shock he slowly broke out a small smile, "Sure I would be honored." He said and Yukina let out a cry of happiness and launched herself into the arms of her twin that she was looking for all along.

Hiei still had that small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and played with her sea foam green strands. '_It's amazing_.' He thought, '_That she would want me as her brother even after all, she's knows what I've done in the past_.' He sighed and buried his face into her hair, '_Maybe one day I'll tell her and she'll except me with open arms again, but for now I'm fine like this._'

Amazing how a single little snow angel was able to break down the barriers that he built from all the betrayal, pain and hatred he suffered for her over the years.

How this little angel was able to melt away his problems whenever she was with him.

Amazing how she was able to change the cold-hearted killer Hiei, into a warm-hearted protective brother that would do any thing to see her beautiful smile that chases away all of his darkness.

* * *

Well hope you liked! Please read and review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
